Three New Souls
by silverblood13
Summary: Aura just had to mess with the mirror, now we will probably never get home. SoulOC Black*StarOC KidOC


**Ok so, this is a story that a few friends and i started awile ago, and I am finishing it so... pleas enjoy~ DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER,if I did it would probably be terrible...**

"Yuri!" I yelled, "Call Ren and see if she's coming!"

"First, I have been right next to you for the last five minutes," Yuri informed me.

"Oh. Well…" I muttered in response.

"And second I did and she is and you have to go fix yourself before she finds out I put you up to it, she will give me this 'did you just seriously?' look, and I don't like that look." she said while shooing me out of her room. I laughed and made my way into the bathroom.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined. She just pointed to the mirror. I chortled briefly and sighed.  
_'Sometimes it sucks to be 19 and be bullied by 18-year-olds'_ I thought to myself while looking into the mirror.

I walked up to the mirror and pulled down my makeup kit and hair accessories. I braided the longest parts of my Day-Glo purple hair into two neat braids on either side of my head, spiking the rest up with my hands when I finished. I smeared solid black lipstick on my upper lip and metallic purple lipstick on the lower.

After finishing I sighed in irritation, because from what I saw I had leaned a bit too close, fogging the cold glass surface up. I smirked and wrote on the cold surface; _42-42-564_, translating the numbers on the mirror.

"Death, Death, Murder, Murder." I whispered to myself

.  
I felt kind of crazy, but I had thought something was going to happen. When nothing did, I put my finger to the surface and tried to make the circle of a happy face.

But what the soft tip of my finger touched was not the usual cold, hard, partially damp glass. Rather, a searing-hot, partially liquefied, something. Struggling to remove my finger I was only pulled farther into the mirror, and it had swallowed the majority of my arm, leaving my shoulder, before I realized it was an excellent moment to shout for help.

"YURI!" I screeched as loudly as possible. "Help, the mi-!" I was cut off abruptly, swallowed further into our bathroom mirror.

Hearing quick footsteps down the hall, Yuri stopped at the entrance to the bathroom, her face perfectly calm until she saw the predicament I was in.

"What do you wa- HOLY SHIT!" Yuri yelled at the top of her lungs, her lavender eyes widening as she watched my body be swallowed farther into the mirror.

Another taller figure entered the room, and Ren froze abruptly staring at the spectacle.

"The fuck?" she said, and sprung into action; grabbing my elbow, only to be pulled in herself.

"And I thought you were the smart one." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Screw you, Aura." Ren snapped, her cobalt blue eyes flaring in anger. "You're the one who was being swallowed by a mirror."

"YOU GUYS!" Yuri screeched, pointing to our upper bodies, which were being pulled farther into the mirror.

But we ignored her, and continued to bicker as we were completely engulfed into the mirror, her following suit.

"I really fucking hate you guys." She growled, gripping my ankle.

* * *

After seeing a blindingly brilliant light, I felt myself go through yet another warm surface, and before I knew it, I sat atop a guy, who was silently nosebleeding and muttering under my ass. 

"My face…" He murmured, and I looked down and only saw a spiky mane of snowy white hair poking out from under my jeans.  
"Oh shit! Sorry!" I said, jumping up immediately, stepping on his right hand while doing so.  
"SHINIGAMI HELP ME!" he yelled in pain, shooting up and focusing his large crimson eyes on my lime green ones. He blushed and looked away, holding the bridge of his nose. "Maka, help," He muttered to a sort of cute flat-chested girl who stood beside him.

"Sure, Soul." She said brightly, and handed him two individual tissues to stuff his nose.

I looked over to my two friends, one of which, Ren, was being cornered by a dark-haired boy with stripes on his head, who was touching her hair while she stuttered in protest.

I chuckled at seeing my normally confident and actually quite bitchy friend blushing and stuttering while practically being felt up by the boy, who only looked at her in wonder.

Yuri walked up to me, and crossed her arms. "Mind telling me where the hell you took us!" she snapped, and I smirked at her expression.

"I have no idea." I chirped in reply, only to be approached by a tall, goofy-looking man in a black cloak and a cartoony-looking skull mask.

"You lovely ladies have just entered the Death Weapon Meister Academy's Death Room!" the being said in a goofy voice, raising two large foam-finger looking hands into the air, he made a gentlemanly bow to us, and rose back up. "I am The Grim Reaper, otherwise known as Lord Death here."

I felt a giggle rise up out of my throat, and let a very audible chortle out of my mouth without even wanting to. Yuri glared at me, mouthing; _He's serious, dumbass!_

I stopped chuckling and bowed respectively, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grim Reaper…" I chuckled, and felt a sharp pain on the back of my leg. It was Yuri and her 'Yuri Kick'. I yelped in pain, falling to my knees, letting a few audible curses out before standing up again.

"Pleasure to be in your company, Shinigami-sama." Yuri said with finesse, finishing with a prim and respective bow.

Finally escaping from Sexual Harassment Corner, Ren sauntered up and smiled, and focused her attention on finding a way home. Immediately.

"Excuse me? Shinigami-sama? Do you know what has happened to us?" she said innocently, which only seemed to make the boy in the corner more excited, as he seemed to be literally drawing her.

"Oh dear," the cartoony Reaper said, and placed his hand onto a temple. "Girls, from the way you entered, you... Will not be able to return home for a while." He said grimly.

Ren froze in anger. Her eyes flared, and the innocent girl from moments ago disappeared into oblivion.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she roared, gripping Yuri's shoulder. She turned to me in anger, tears welling up in her eyes. "Did he say what I think he just said?"

I nodded in reply, feeling a bit bad. But, well, wasn't she the one who grabbed my arm in the first place?

* * *

**Oh hoho, what next~?**

**Ok not really the best but...**

**pleas R&R**


End file.
